


Let's change a word, let's change the story

by Duckyfucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, But you can't even see it, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's like 4 am and I had this idea but it came out so short so maybe i'm rewriting it, M/M, Protectiveness, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky
Summary: He kissed himHe didn't kiss himBasically, a story that's all cute but then we change a work and it's not cute at all.It's like 4 am and I was like "I'm going to write this!" But now I'm thinking about rewriting it someday.





	

It was a Friday night when it first happened. Josh had just gotten home from work, looking quite tired. Tyler rose up from his place on the couch, stretched his aching limbs, and made his way over to the front door, where Josh was taking off his shoes.  
"Hey Josh, how was work?" Tyler asked carefully because he did look really tired. And when Josh is tired, he gets... cranky.  
"Can't you just let me be for a while?" He half-yelled at Tyler.  
"I was just wondering-" He mumbled out before Josh straightened up and looked Tyler in the eyes.   
Suddenly it happened.  
Josh kissed Tyler for the first time.

********2 weeks later*********

"And then he kissed me," Tyler finished off his story. Brendon didn't look that happy about it.  
"And you're sure that was the first time?" Brendon asked since he could see the marks all over Tyler.  
"Totally," Tyler smiled. Brendon just doesn't understand.

He finished off his drink, gave Brendon a quick hug and promised to call him every few days. He took his jacket and walked back home, where Josh was already waiting for him.  
"And where have you been?" Josh asked as soon Tyler walked in.  
"I was just meeting up with Brendon," Tyler said defensively.  
"And that's all? You know I don't like you going out all alone."   
"Yes Josh, that's all," Tyler said while taking off his coat. It was raining slightly, so he wanted to change into fresh clothes as soon as possible. He could feel Josh following him into the bedroom, making him shudder. He found some dry clothes and started changing, but after taking off his shirt, Josh stopped him.   
"How about not tonight?" Josh said in a seductive voice. Tyler could only nod.  
"And since you didn't tell me you're going out tonight, there's a punishment waiting for you."Josh continued and grabbed Tyler by the hair. And then, without warning, he kissed him everywhere he could. He always kissed him in the places where no-one else could see. On his stomach, on his back, on his thighs... every place Tyler could cover up. Tyler was too surprised to move. He just wanted to have a nice night with some cuddles, but if Josh insisted on this... Well, what else could he say?

He started kissing Tyler whenever he could.   
Tyler came home from work? Josh was kissing him.  
Tyler was crying because his favorite character died? Josh kissed him right on the mouth.  
Tyler made some food? Yeap. Josh kissed him all over.

But Brendon was getting worried about this. He told Tyler how it wasn't right, and he should stop this.  
But Tyler didn't listen. Josh said that Brendon was an idiot, and asked Tyler to stop hanging out with him. Which he did. He didn't need that kind of negativity in his life.  
Because Josh made him happy. And by doing this, he can make Josh happy.

 

 

 

That was adorable, right? A happy couple, kissing, laughing.... Well, but what happens if we change some things. But not a lot. Just a word.  
Kissing, for example.

 

 

 

It was a Friday night when it first happened. Josh had just gotten home from work, looking quite tired. Tyler rose up from his place on the couch, stretched his aching limbs, and made his way over to the front door, where Josh was taking off his shoes.  
"Hey Josh, how was work?" Tyler asked carefully because he did look really tired. And when Josh is tired, he gets... cranky.  
"Can't you just let me be for a while?" He half-yelled at Tyler.  
"I was just wondering-" He mumbled out before Josh straightened up and looked Tyler in the eyes.   
Suddenly it happened.  
Josh punched Tyler for the first time.

********2 weeks later*********

"And then he punched me," Tyler finished off his story. Brendon didn't look that happy about it.  
"And you're sure that was the first time?" Brendon asked since he could see the marks all over Tyler.  
"Totally," Tyler smiled. Brendon just doesn't understand.

He finished off his drink, gave Brendon a quick hug and promised to call him every few days. He took his jacket and walked back home, where Josh was already waiting for him.  
"And where have you been?" Josh asked as soon Tyler walked in.  
"I was just meeting up with Brendon," Tyler said defensively.  
"And that's all? You know I don't like you going out all alone."   
"Yes Josh, that's all," Tyler said while taking off his coat. It was raining slightly, so he wanted to change into fresh clothes as soon as possible. He could feel Josh following him into the bedroom, making him shudder. He found some dry clothes and started changing, but after taking off his shirt, Josh stopped him.   
"How about not tonight?" Josh said in a seductive voice. Tyler could only nod.  
"And since you didn't tell me you're going out tonight, there's a punishment waiting for you."Josh continued and grabbed Tyler by the hair. And then, without warning, he punched him everywhere he could. He always punched him in the places where no-one else could see. On his stomach, on his back, on his thighs... every place Tyler could cover up. Tyler was too surprised to move. He just wanted to have a nice night with some cuddles, but if Josh insisted on this... Well, what else could he say?

He started punching Tyler whenever he could.   
Tyler came home from work? Josh was punching him.  
Tyler was crying because his favorite character died? Josh punched him right on the mouth.  
Tyler made some food? Yeap. Josh punched him all over.

But Brendon was getting worried about this. He told Tyler how it wasn't right, and he should stop this.  
But Tyler didn't listen. Josh said that Brendon was an idiot, and asked Tyler to stop hanging out with him. Which he did. He didn't need that kind of negativity in his life.  
Because Josh made him happy. And by doing this, he can make Josh happy.


End file.
